memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Gabe
Kes' telepatische Fähigkeiten wachsen stark an und beginnen die Voyager zu gefährden. Währenddessen muss sich Seven of Nine mit ihrer neuen Individualität auseinandersetzen. Zusammenfassung Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ist nach wie vor in der Nähe des Borg-Raums. Die Crew im Maschinenraum ist damit beschäftigt, die Borg-Implantate am und im Schiff zu entfernen. Als Folge der Allianz mit den Borg ist nun Seven of Nine an Bord der Voyager. Sevens menschliches Immunsystem beginnt die Implantate abzustoßen, weshalb Captain Kathryn Janeway schnell eine Entscheidung treffen muss, ob sie Seven zu den Borg zurückschicken oder wieder in die menschliche Gesellschaft eingliedern will. Als sie mit Seven darüber sprechen will, besteht diese darauf, Borg zu sein. Deswegen will sie in das Borg-Kollektiv zurück. Janeway hingegen beschließt, Seven an Bord zu behalten und lässt vom Doktor so viele Implantate wie möglich entfernen. Kes entwickelt unterdessen enorme geistige Fähigkeiten. Sie kann bis über das Subatomare hinaus sehen, dort, wo Materie, Energie und Gedanken nicht mehr zu trennen sind. So kommt es, dass sie Seven of Nine das Leben rettet, indem sie ein Borgimplantat, das sich fälschlicherweise in Sevens Gehirn festgesetzt hat, einfach mit ihren Gedanken auflöst. Tuvok will ihr mit Meditation helfen, diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Anfangs klappt das auch, später hingegen hat Kes diese Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Zwischenzeitlich wird Seven of Nine bei den Reparaturarbeiten eingesetzt, da man sich von ihr Hilfe verspricht. Sie folgt auch dem Befehl, bis sie die Möglichkeit sieht, mit den Borg Kontakt aufzunehmen. Daraufhin setzt sie den Sicherheitsoffizier und Fähnrich Harry Kim, der mit ihr gearbeitet hat, außer Gefecht. Sie errichtet ein Kraftfeld um sich herum. Seven kann nur durch Kes gestoppt werden, die mit Hilfe ihrer geistigen Kräfte einen elektrischen Stoß zu Sevens Arbeitsstation sendet. Dieser trifft Seven und setzt sie außer Gefecht. Dann allerdings kann Kes ihre Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren und es kommt so zu Problemen mit der strukturellen Integrität der Voyager. Daraufhin beschließt Kes, das Schiff zu verlassen, da sie zwar in diesen Kräften eine Weiterentwicklung sieht, aber die Voyager nicht in Gefahr bringen will. In aller letzter Sekunde, während ihre Kräfte wieder unkontrolliert ausbrechen, erreicht sie das Shuttle und fliegt aus dem Shuttlehangar der Voyager. Als Dank und letzten Gruß schickt Kes das Schiff fast 10.000 Lichtjahre näher in Richtung Erde und quer durch den Borgraum. Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist die Episode in der Kes-Darstellerin Jennifer Lien die Serie verlässt. Man begründet dies damit, dass Kes eine andere Bewusstseinsebene erlangt; dabei katapultiert sie die Voyager, zum Dank, aus dem Borgraum hinaus in Richtung Alpha-Quadrant. Warum Lien die Serie verließ, bleibt nach wie vor offen, seitens der Fans werden jedoch unterschiedliche Thesen vertreten, so auch unter anderem, dass Kes zugunsten von Seven of Nine aus der Serie genommen wurde. Andere Quellen meinen, dass sie aufgrund gesundheitlicher Probleme, wie einer Allergie auf Mastix, das von Maskenbildnern als Klebstoff verwendet wird, aufhörte. So plausibel die Erklärungen auf den ersten Blick auch sind, bleiben sie unbestätigt. ( ) * Durch den Austieg von Jennifer Lien wird ein neuer Bestandteil in die Serie eingebaut: Die ehemalige Borg-Drohne Seven of Nine, gespielt von Jeri Ryan. Am Ende der Episode sieht man Seven mit ihrem neuen Äußerem, wie sie auch in den folgenden Episoden zu sehen ist. * Als Kes mit Neelix über ihre neuen Fähigkeiten spricht, erwähnt sie, dass sie auf eine Ebene blicken kann, in der Materie, Energie und Gedanken nicht mehr getrennt sind. Dies spielt ganz klar auf an. * Am Ende erwähnt Lieutenant Paris, dass Kes die Voyager neun komma fünftausend (in Zahlen 9,5000) Lichtjahre weit geschleudert habe. Diese Aussage ist etwas verwirrend. Wahrscheinlich soll es 9500 Lichtjahre heißen, was mit der Geschwindigkeit - Zeit Berechnung etwa passen würde. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:The Gift (episode) es:The Gift fr:The Gift nl:The Gift Gabe, Die